SuiKa
The Couple SuiKa (Japanese スイカ) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Suigetsu Hozuki and Karin. Their Relationship 'Part II' Itachi Pursuit Mission Arc Suigetsu and Karin are recruited by Sasuke to help track down Itachi; Sasuke's older brother. It is shown that Suigetsu and Karin greatly despise each other upon meeting one another. While being teammates they are often shown having comedical bickering with an annoyed Karin punching Suigetsu from time to time. When the team eventually is able to recruit Jūgo, Suigetsu mocks Karin by comparing her to an animal; much to her annoyance and reacts to beating on him as the other teammates watch from afar. At one point, he reveals to Karin that he knows about her past with their team leader. He reveals that he knows how they met; annoyed and flustered by this, she beats on him again. At some point after the battle between Deidara, Suigetsu is sitting by an unconscious Sasuke's side while muttering to himself that Karin was taking a little too long and should be back by now from shopping. Pain's Assault Arc When Suigetsu and his teammates battle against the Eight-Tails, Suigetsu uses himself as a human shield to protect his heavily injured teammates. He also comments to himself that it's amusing how he's risking his own life to protect others. Karin is then later shown worried over his unconscious body. She quickly claims to the other team members that they can't leave or run away like this. When the team successfully escapes, Suigetsu scolds Karin for leaving his sword behind but is able to recover it sometime later. Shinobi World War: Confrontation Arc When Suigetsu and Jugo finally escape from their prison cells, he comments to himself that Juugo is a lot nicer then Karin and therefore, he likes him. However, he still states that it's too quiet without Karin around. Suigetsu then decides to go look for Karin. As Jugo and Suigetsu escape from the prisoner hold, he mentions that even if they were to be reunited with the other members, it wouldn't be a grand reunion. He then mockingly notes that they'll just get in Karin's way which is his second favorite thing to do; his first is gathering sword. Upon escaping, Jugo questions Suigetsu why he decided to join Taka. Smirking, Suigetsu claims that it's to get in the way of Karin and break her relationship with Sasuke; noting that he just loves to break things into two. Remarking that Suigetsu is quite reprehensive, he argues back that Sasuke is worst. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Arc When Orochimaru is "revived", Suigetsu is shown having the creeps and at one point, tries to escape. However, his escape fails when he is brutally attacks by an enraged Karin who had been tracking down the team. He would later note to himself that another idiot had joined the fray. After the team's reunion they are quickly split up again; Suigetsu and Karin going with Orochimaru to the location of the Kages while the other two members headed off to the battlefield. As Suigetsu and Karin finally meet their destination, they are both shown in disgust as they comment about the the slugs. They are then shown to have a comedical bickering, but is soon forced to cooperate with one another when they are threatened by Orochimaru. After working together to heal the Kages, the team leaves for the battlefield. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Arc When Karin and Suigetsu finally arrive at the battlefield, he reminds Karin of her job of healing the injured to where she comedically defends herself that she already knows. As the two watch their team leader Karin thinks to herself that she should've went too, but Suigetsu again jokes with her that she will just get stabbed again. Hearing this, the Uzumaki pounds on him in rage. Karin soon begins tearing up, noticing this Suigetsu tells her to quit but is shocked with the rest when she states that she can no longer sense Sasuke's chakra. All at once, Karin stands up and barges through with chains connecting her back; breaking everything in sight. A shocked Suigetsu comments on how amazing Karin can be with the other members impressed. Inspired, the team charges forward with Karin in the lead. However, Karin is approached by the Zetsu clone and is stabbed. Coming to her aid, Suigetsu quickly shoots down the Zetsu's head with Jugo carrying the Uzumaki's body and Orochimaru immobolizing the clone. Quickly, the team comes together and continues charging forward to save their fallen comrade. Upon arriving, they discovered the new chakra signature was from Kabuto, having escaped the loop of Itachi's Izanami. While Suigetsu assumed Kabuto was trying to assimilate, having merged his being with Sasuke, Kabuto plainly stated that he no longer desired Sasuke, rather was attempting to heal him. Orochimaru asks his former assistant why he was doing this, Kabuto explained that his experience under Izanami's power restored his clarity on who he really was, now merely wishing to return to the Konohagakure orphanage he grew up in. Suigetsu didn't believe Kabuto as he helped instigate the war in the first place. Kabuto solemnly admitted his mistake, selfishly involving the world in his own personal problem and sought to correct it. Eventually, Kabuto succeeded in healing Sasuke, who quickly returned to his feet and was ready to resume the battle. Suigetsu and Karin and the others were later caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi cast by Madara. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Ultimately, Suigetsu and Karin and the rest of the world were freed from the genjutsu by Naruto and Sasuke after they ended the war. New Era Sasuke Shinden: Book of Sunrise Years after the war, Suigetsu and Karin encounters Sasuke for the first time since it ended. Sasuke arrives at his hideout to collect information on the Dark Thunder Group from Orochimaru; however, he doesn't stay long to speak with his former team-mates. Suigetsu tells Jūgo and Karin that he is curious why Sasuke continues traveling and refuses to officially settle down in Konoha; Karin explains that Sasuke's Sharingan and Rinnegan earn him enemies and he is avoiding the village to protect it. Sarada Uchiha Arc Fifteen years after the war, when Naruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha, and Chōchō Akimichi came to learn about Shin Uchiha, they were greeted by Suigetsu and Jūgo. The group then followed Orochimaru into the depths of the hideout to discuss the situation. Sarada, however, asked Suigetsu about Karin's whereabouts to which he replied that Karin was in a different hideout. Suigetsu, much to his shock, found it hard to believe when Sarada discussed with him about the possibility that Karin was her biological mother; this made Suigetsu recall Karin's previous intimate approach she tried to make with Sasuke in the past. Sarada requested for his assistance in checking whether Karin was her birth mother or not. Suigetsu found a strand of Karin's DNA in her desk (not knowing that it was Sarada's umbilical cord), and used it to run a test with that of Sarada's, which revealed a perfect match; Suigetsu also commented about the similar glasses between Sarada and Karin. Feeling awkward, Suigetsu left, but not before Naruto, who was listening to their conversation, scolded him for bringing this situation up for the young Uchiha, to which he then claimed that it wasn't his fault but Sasuke's. Later, Suigetsu joined Orochimaru in aiding Sasuke to find Shin. Sasuke then activated his Rinnegan and prepared to go in his Susanoo. Some time after Shin's defeat, Karin scolded Suigetsu for touching her belongings, explaining to him that he had used Sakura and Sarada's umbilical cord in the DNA test. She also explained that she personally delivered Sarada, confirming that Sakura was Sarada's biological mother. Karin then demanded for Suigetsu to apologise to Sarada for his mistake and ordered him to send Sarada a new pair of glasses. Jugo Arc In the anime, when Jūgo abruptly left the base to deal with an outbreak of cursed seals infecting wildlife, Orochimaru tasked Suigetsu and Karin with retrieving him. They ultimately encountered Sumire Kakei, whose Nue attacked them abruptly. After Suigetsu over-exerted himself to knock her and her summoning out, they were approached by Team 7, who revealed that Jūgo was apprehended by the Land of Rivers' researchers. While Karin treated Sumire, she voiced her joy at seeing Sarada again, saying that she has come to view her as family. When Sumire regained her consciousness, she explained that two assailants who captured Wasabi Izuno and Namida Suzumeno had special collars that let them harness cursed seals of their own. Realizing that this duo was working with the Land of Rivers' researchers, they concluded the outbreak must have been started by them. While Suigetsu insisted on just assaulting the enemies and taking Jūgo back by force, the others insisted that they had to be more cautious due to the innocent bystanders, as negative outcomes due to Suigetsu's and Karin's involvement could endanger Orochimaru's already dubious truce with the world. Tosaka injected Jūgo with a drug to force his full transformation to test his cursed seal against an original cursed seal's power. Jūgo broke free and the others ran after him, leaving Suigetsu behind. Suigetsu crawled after them and was met on the way by Konohamaru and Mitsuki, who had acquired a serum to remove the cursed seal infection. The three arrived at the lake after Tosaka was defeated and Jūgo's rampage broken, just in time to stop Sarada from killing the birds. Suigetsu consumed the serum, and merged with the lake, using its water to rain down the serum over the birds, curing them. Suigetsu left with Karin and Jūgo, taking a powerless Tosaka with them, and teased Karin over her concern for Sarada. In response to the teasing, Karin smiled and blushed, fondly putting her hand over the bitemark that Sarada had left behind. Evidence *Suigetsu stated that "When he sees them together, he wants to cut them apart". "Them" is referred to as Sasuke and Karin.Manga: Chapter 574 *Suigetsu noted that he had grown fond of Karin. *Karin had worried for Suigetsu's state when his body had melted down during the Killer Bee battle. *Despite being continuously pounded by Karin, Suigetsu never fought back. *Suigetsu claimed that his second favorite thing to do was to bother/annoy Karin. *Mitsuki has implied that he thinks that Suigetsu has a soft spot for Karin. Quotes Suigetsu to Juugo about Sasuke and Karin - Chapter 574: *''"Ya know, when those two're together, I can't help but want to cut them apart..! It's something like..Being driven by this urge to want to cut things in two, right...That's me!!"'' Karin to Sasuke about Suigetsu - Chapter 350: *''"I hate Suigetsu, always running his mouth!!"'' Suigetsu about Karin - Chapter 663: *''"No way.. Karin's amazing.."'' Karin to Suigetsu about Sasuke - Chapter 700+10: * "As long as Sasuke is happy, that's all I care about. Besides, we women have a certain camaraderie between us you wouldn't understand."37 Databooks Databook 4 (Suigetsu's profile): * "Right next to collecting ninja swords, his hobby is the hindrance of Sasuke and Karin's romance...!?" Trivia *Karin's special ability is to heal people. People bite Karin and suck her chakra. Ironically, it should also be noted that Suigetsu has sharp teeth. *According to Naruto Databook 3: Sha no Sho, Karin's hobby is collecting perfume. The Japanese word for perfume (香水 Kōsui) is written with the first kanji of Karin's name (香) and the first kanji of Suigetsu's name (水). *According to Databooks, Karin wishes to fight Suigetsu. Among the Fans SuiKa or SuiKarin is actually very quite popular in the Naruto fandom. It is most likely supported due to their love-hate relationship as well as the small hints of Suigetsu showing care over Karin's well-being as well as his teasing. It is a main rival couple to SasuKarin. External Links References Category:Couples involving Suigetsu Category:Couples involving Karin Category:Fanon Couples Category:Akatsuki couples